


达米安是你的后母

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Damian, Damian is the stepmother, M/M, Underage Sex, 主要人物死亡, 小妈梗, 男性怀孕
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 注：这文cp是克拉克米，乔米，有年龄操作，设定乱搞，不需要考究，只是为了搞小妈梗结尾是超米he，乔米be，避雷注意。本意是很想写狗血，但是不知道为什么大家都这么有事业心所以看起来莫名其妙的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这文是阿黄的梗，阿黄说她开车，我来写剧情，结果我写成这个狗样她完全开不了车，于是只能全程这么清水？（虽然有车但是不怎么详细）  
> （对不起我很喜欢超超，我对他跟米完全没想法啊啊啊所以开不了车orz）
> 
> 我只是因为小妈梗很带感所以才动手写这个的，很努力狗血了，希望能狗血到看的你。

（小妈米1）

 

达米安是在8岁那年打败他的母亲，那时候他还没有分化，并且对那名有着强势气味的alpha父亲所期待，他的父亲是蝙蝠侠，他相信他能从对方身上学到更多，从而能成为一名强大的alpha。  
不过事情跟他的预想产生偏差，而且大得离谱。  
他总不适合布鲁斯的理念，但他能为格雷森稍微忍耐一下，那是名不错的兄弟，还有乔纳森，一个幼稚的，或许需要他来保护的家伙。  
那是超人的儿子，布鲁斯想要他有个年龄相仿的玩伴，如果他们父子有代沟，那么能够尝试别的渠道补偿一下。  
这的确有效，乔纳森跟他一样年龄，可是比他还要高，只是历练不足，在他面前被他教训得有种小跟班的样子，达米安有些得意洋洋，这个继承最强血脉的家伙被他指挥，而反应过来的乔纳森很生气的要去揍达米安，他把达米安压倒在地上，小朋友要去想什么能最让对方生气的话。  
“你以后肯定会分化成一个omega！”  
乔纳森对达米安说，他果然看到对方脸色很不好看。  
“我才不会！你做梦！”  
达米安并不能肯定他绝对会成为一名alpha，但omega是绝对不行的，他才不要成为那种容易受控制的家伙！  
“你还没分化呢，我是一个alpha，等你成为omega后，我会得到你，然后你就要乖乖听我话了。”  
小乔恩觉得这样还不错，想到他说什么达米安就跟着做什么，这会让他很愉快，毕竟他之前被骗了做这么多事情，但这彻底激怒了达米安，两人的打斗把双方的父亲吸引过来阻止，只是在他们被迫和好之后，他们的关系以外的缓和了，因为达米安总跟布鲁斯不太顺畅，而迪克不常在哥谭，他唯一能玩的只有勉强因为血统而看上的乔纳森。或者他也能跟科林玩的。  
达米安没有承认过的是，他第一次看到乔纳森就觉得对方很漂亮，这个有着蓝色眼睛的白人小孩又粉又可爱，这让达米安有些不好意思，所以他才在一开始就欺负这个小超人。他有点不满意，因为这样好看的男孩是个alpha，不过达米安让自己满足于跟乔纳森交朋友，他也将会是个alpha，不能有太多念头。  
只是乔纳森偶尔在跟达米安玩的时候还是希望达米安会变成一个omega，因为他想对方这样坏脾气的alpha肯定会让别的omega难受，而只有他能忍受他了。  
如果我娶了达米安，乔纳森想，这也不是不能接受。达米安肯定不会这样难搞了，他肯定会性格好一点的，他要给他怀孕，当妈妈的家伙不能脾气这么暴躁。  
小乔恩隐约的开始喜欢达米安了，这种小倾慕很可爱，克拉克发现了，但是他没告诉布鲁斯，只是假装没有察觉，他不想帮助，因为达米安还没分化，一切都不能肯定，而这种也只是小孩子友谊之间偶尔会有的感情，或许等乔纳森长大后就会消失了。  
只是他们认识了三年，在乔纳森十岁的时候，小丑把他跟他的母亲，露易丝一起杀死了。  
达米安很伤心，克拉克也是，他们于葬礼后第一次见面是在阿姆卡监狱里，那里发生暴乱，达米安差点杀死小丑，而布鲁斯不允许，并且对他的行为勃然大怒，超人此时从天而降压制了混乱，他安慰信息素满是攻击倾向的达米安，并且同意对方的做法。  
他也想杀了小丑，只是那时布鲁斯阻止了他。  
“你差点就犯下不可逆转的差错！”  
蝙蝠侠正在给小丑止血，对方喉管外翻，十分危险。  
“我没有错！他该死！如果小丑杀了我！那么你会怎么做！”  
达米安都要绝望的看着布鲁斯了，他们这段时间总因为他觉醒成alpha，双方气味互相排斥而不太协调，达米安认为自己是时候要脱离布鲁斯了，因为他的父亲一直没有给他回答。  
alpha总是独狼，他让克拉克把他带走，带他去乔纳森的坟墓。  
罗宾在墓碑前丢下面具，自责他自己这个身份无法保护朋友。  
“你没有错，错的是小丑。”  
克拉克蹲下来，搭着达米安的肩膀，他几乎忍不住要把罗宾抱在怀里，这样小的孩子过于像他的乔纳森了，他想到小乔恩出生的时候，他跟露易丝在一起的日子，他抱着他的儿子跟妻子如此幸福，克拉克悲痛他儿子的离去，为什么布鲁斯不珍惜达米安呢，他感觉非常难过。  
达米安跟克拉克在这里哀痛一阵，但男孩强行让自己不再悲伤，他决心要改变这个，因此让克拉克放开他，告诉他他要离开韦恩家。  
“你要去哪里？”  
克拉克询问，他还在丧子丧妻的颓然状态，整个人看着糟糕透了。  
“我需要一些力量。”  
达米安回答，他有些凛然的看着克拉克，对方状态如此不堪，却还是因为氪星人的强大而能压制一个监狱。他都要渴望这种实力了。  
“希望能改变一下这个世界”  
他要去成为塔利亚口中的亚历山大了，如果他能如此强大，他就不会让小丑这种家伙再度出现了。

***  
之后他们的交集只剩下一个固定的日子，克拉克会在乔纳森跟露易丝的忌日里，在墓园上碰到达米安，他们不聊天，因为有些事情在发生变化。  
三年了，他跟布鲁斯恶交，双方无法保存共同观点，他认为要控制罪犯，而布鲁斯不认为他们能成为法律。  
所以战争开始。  
如今他陷入起义军的困境里，但突然出现的刺客攻击了那些拥有蝙蝠侠装备的军队，刺客联盟新的首领在战后与联盟首领见面，那是达米安，他穿戴传统的胡狼面具，可看着没有比之前大太多。  
“你好，超人。”  
绿衣的奥古说：“我有一个军队，我认为我们可以合作。”

***  
快要14岁的达米安成为了奥古的继承人，他打败了他的祖父，他的兄弟们，内斗跟过分残忍的手段让他消耗很大，达米安的位置并不稳重，还是有很多的人认为他过分年轻，不适合带领这个联盟。  
真是麻烦。年轻的阿尔古烦躁又不耐，他想要杀人发泄，可又反省这只是无能的表现。  
[我需要强大，强大到让所有人都闭嘴且不能反驳]  
达米安觉得他找到了方向，他想起当年在监狱那个从天而降的身影，那种世界的强大，能让所有人感叹跟窒息。  
达米安认为克拉克能帮助他夺得实权，他去接触，合作，共同反抗蝙蝠侠的阵营，然后，提出联姻。  
“为什么。”  
超人不理解，他们的同盟并不脆弱。  
“如果你想我日后给你更多帮助。”  
达米安诚实回答：“我的政权并不稳固，我需要你的名声。”  
“但是我们不可能，我们不应该…在一起。”  
克拉克看着达米安，他只觉得对方还是那个凶巴巴的罗宾。  
“我们可以的，我快要14岁了，我能够生育，这是我给你的一个筹码。”  
达米安抬头盯着克拉克，而对方依旧疑惑。  
“可是，你不是——”  
不对，达米安不是alpha，超人类的犁鼻器开始工作，那是种发现omega的捕捉反应。  
“你意识到了啊。”  
阿尔古看着超人那副吃惊的表情：“我变化成了omega，而阿尔古家族拥有这种技术，只是一般的alpha很难承受我曾经身为alpha的信息素，但我想你对此会不在意。”  
那可是人间之神的力量啊，达米安满眼都是掠夺的贪婪，可他同时也有些感叹：  
——如果乔恩长大了，也会像克拉克这般强大吧。  
他带点遗憾，看着克拉克，如同看着长大了的乔纳森。  
而克拉克没有说话，他忽略了达米安那种强烈的目的，只是看着对方恍惚。  
他想到了乔纳森跟露易丝，没有以往那种哀痛，而是更绵长的沉重，某种空荡荡的感觉，什么都不在了，他真的需要一些什么。  
所以他答应了。

***  
他们的联姻没有公众，可蝙蝠侠还是知道了，他不可置信的看着监视器，克拉克穿着氪星的传统服饰，而达米安穿着奥古的衣服，他们看着组合怪异，这个婚姻看起来只是一个盛大的联盟仪式。  
可这还是婚姻。  
布鲁斯砸了桌子，他没有想到他的儿子会嫁给克拉克来对付他，迪克在旁边无奈的叹气，这太尴尬了，要知道他还是觉得克拉克是达米安的教父，虽然alpha没有这种伦理约束，可他们总不能适应这个。  
其实没有很多人能适应这个，所有人看他们的眼神都只是一种联合的理所当然，或许会有些指点行为，但无伤大雅。  
克拉克带着这种公式的祝福回到达米安跟他协商好的庄园里，在大都市的郊外一个隐蔽的地方，他们不一定需要在一起生活，但这里是一个必须共处的地方。  
一切虽然他都习惯了，可克拉克还是会觉得累，他永远不会喜欢公开讲话跟背诵誓言，奇怪的是，在他快要睡着的时候，达米安进来他的房间了。  
“我记得我们是合法伴侣。”  
达米安对克拉克说，他没有穿上衣，只有一条白色棉裤，克拉克睁开眼睛往那边看了一眼，觉得有些尴尬。  
“我觉得不需要这么急切。”  
他或许比以往要冷血许多，可他对达米安这样年龄的人没有别的想法。  
“我们迟早要如此。”  
总是有这样一个说服流程，达米安厌恶这个，他神色不善的朝克拉克走去，拉开他的被子，让他把注意力放到他身上。  
“不要带别的私人情绪，克拉克，把我当成一个合作伙伴而不是什么未成年的幼儿，我以为我们几次战斗跟战争规划能让我们有些默契。”  
“对。”  
艾尔看着这名奥古，他知道达米安那种承认的迫切，或许这种焦虑有点幼稚，只是他的确有能力担当他的伙伴。  
“合作愉快。”  
克拉克说，朝达米安向他袒露的脖子咬去，标记了这名omega。

 

***  
而乔纳森并没有死亡，他那名艾尔的祖父，克拉克的亲生父亲，乔-艾尔，在身为宇宙监视者的时候看到了这个事件，他利用他的力量卡出一个时间差拉出了小乔恩的一部分，那是氪星人独有的一种体质，他无法拯救露易丝，而在漫长的恢复乔纳森的完整身体。  
乔纳森终于恢复了，但乔艾尔没有让他回到地球，他说他过分脆弱，这会拖累到艾尔卡尔。  
在看到乔艾尔给他看的克拉克那幅伤心的样子后，乔纳森有些愧疚，他没能保护母亲，也没拯救自己，他看着达米安在他坟墓面前丢下面具，跟他的父亲哀悼他的样子。  
这实在是太过痛心了，所以他决心去锻炼变强。  
这种宇宙旅行有些曲折，他跟他的祖父去过很多星球，意外掉落到一个反派世界，那里有反派的父亲跟母亲，乔纳森躲过了追踪，不断的战斗，终于联络到了乔艾尔，然后通过他祖父的飞船回到了地球。  
那时候他已经因为宇宙时间而成为十七岁，他想着要去给大家一个惊喜，特别是达米安，那个总喜欢轻视他的坏朋友。  
这一切都是美好而值得期待的，乔恩在宇宙一直没有朋友，他悼念他的母亲，怀念他的父亲跟朋友，某种很艰难的时候他总会想起他们。他想要跟父母在一起那种温馨的感觉，或者在达米安身边的甜蜜，对方似乎因为他是alpha而没有想要更进一步，只是乔纳森知道，如果他要更加强壮，那么一个alpha也能拥有另一个alpha。  
他希望这能让达米安改观，他会努力说服他的。  
可他没有想到地球只过了三年，而爸爸却跟达米安结婚了。

***  
他降临地球的时候先遇到了蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯意外乔纳森并没有死亡，他想要对方去说服克拉克，让超人不要再犯错。  
他把这三年发生的一切事情告诉乔纳森，乔恩看着达米安跟他爸爸的结婚视频，满脑子都是无法接受。  
“不可能…”  
他喃喃自语：“他们在哪里，我要去问他们！”  
这太过了，乔纳森不认为他能接受这个事情。他想念的人都在一起了，这很不好！  
“他们在大都会。”  
夜翼还跟他的兄弟保持那么一些情谊，他有些尴尬，毕竟他还是不能习惯达米安是克拉克妻子这个事情：  
“嗯…在一个大房子里…他们住在一起…”  
乔纳森立刻去找他们了。

***  
而达米安正在房间里处理事情，蝙蝠侠的打击让他不爽，而刺客联盟在全球还有各种事务，达米安在规划几个国家的连续事件，顺便想着怎么去报复。  
而这时候警报铃作响，他立刻拿出他的武器，超人现在不在这里，达米安虽然不弱，但他终究还只是个人类，所以要最快速的制服敌人。  
可他没那个打破窗口出现在他面前的家伙意外的眼熟，对方无视热武器的攻击冲了过来，达米安不够时间反应，就被抱住了。  
“达米安！”  
乔纳森已经比他的朋友大很多了，他半跪在地上，搂着达米安，对方没有反抗的意愿，那种同源的味道太熟悉了，达米安满脸错愕，因为他感觉那个抱住他的家伙就像克拉克！那股标记了他的味道，可要更年轻，没有这么阴沉，有点微暖，以及——  
“Jon？”  
这根本就是乔纳森的味道，那种他童年里曾经嫉妒过的，喜欢过的，可如今本不可能闻到的味道。  
“是我！d！我还活着！”  
乔纳森把达米安抱得更紧了，可两人突然之间觉得有些不舒服，一方是omega对新出现的阿尔法狼不适应；另一方是alpha对已经被标记的omega燃起敌意，那种本能在催促他去征服或者毁掉对方，因为达米安身上的信息素有些霸道了。  
他们还没来得及处理这种性别差异产生的反应，而收到庄园被入侵警报的克拉克赶到了。  
“把omega放开！”  
阿尔法狼双眼冒着红光，超人盯着那个抱着达米安的入侵者，但在他看清楚的时候，他突然崩溃了。  
“不…”  
那真的是，过分像乔纳森了，他幻想里他儿子长大的样貌就在眼前，那种同血缘的信息素的味道，克拉克毫无防备的被那个青年冲过去抱住，他也回抱了他。  
他能肯定这就是他的儿子。

***  
他们在孤独堡垒等待化验结果，乔纳森在给他的爸爸与朋友讲述他发生了什么。  
“我没有想到我…我父亲还活着，他是监视者，有一个监狱，捣蛋鬼被关押着……”  
克拉克有些惊讶：“我会去调查的。”  
而达米安则坐得离他们不近，只是在他们父子叙旧的时候看着他们。他在想别的东西。  
“d，你怎么不说话？”  
乔恩离开地球七年了，他有一堆话要跟他的爸爸说，但他也没想冷落他的朋友。  
“我只是…很高兴。”  
达米安有点拘束，他穿着奥古的绿衣，这种传统服装让他看着不成熟却又威严，他其实很想跟乔纳森无穷无尽的聊天，像以往那样搭着肩膀分享零食，可他们已经回不到那种亲密的时候了，他不再是罗宾，以及，他跟克拉克联姻了。  
“还有。”  
他突然恢复那种在人前的状态，达米安看着有些疏离跟陌生：“我还有别的事情要做，我的刺客们在等着行动。”  
他抬起手让要挽留的乔纳森坐回去，然后就要离开，克拉克很自然的要去送，乔纳森看着达米安顺从的坐到他父亲的手臂上被带着离开，觉得刚才那种开心被打消了不少。  
“你们到底是怎么回事，爸爸！你跟达米安……”  
等克拉克回来后，乔纳森忍不住去询问。  
“我们…结婚了。”  
超人回答：“这是一种政治上的联姻，达米安熟悉蝙蝠侠的手段，他也需要我的力量，因此正义联盟与刺客联盟结盟。”  
“可他…可他才14——”“足够了。”  
克拉克去看检测报告，他高兴他的儿子身体健康。  
“我们的问题不是这个，你是在降临的时候遇到蝙蝠侠了吗。”  
有个比他跟达米安结合了更重要的问题，克拉克不想乔纳森受布鲁斯观念的影响，他必须要询问清楚。  
“对。”  
乔恩带点严肃的正视他的父亲：  
“爸爸，你不能继续犯错了。”  
果然，这名人间之神看着他这个年轻正义的儿子，他内心早有肯定了。克拉克突然带上了那种父亲独有的，对幼子幼稚行为包容的微笑，他必须要跟乔纳森有一场谈话了。  
他要让他的继承人认清楚这个世界的格局。

***  
达米安本来打算回到无限岛去完成他的工作，可他很难忍耐离开庄园。  
他现在正在备孕期，发情状态的omega无法离开他的阿尔法狼，阿尔古有些烦恼这种依附行为，可他抵抗不了这种本能，只能靠着充满alpha信息素的地方安抚那种焦虑，可他没有想到超人会带着他的儿子来这里住。  
“我曾经在大都会的公寓已经没有了，而乔恩不想在瞭望塔上。”  
克拉克搭着乔纳森的肩膀，像以往那种超人的温和语气对达米安说话：“他才刚回来地球，需要熟悉。”  
达米安诧异克拉克这种变化，可他跟他的alpha眼神接触的那一刻就开始察觉对方在做什么，乔纳森应该是不赞同克拉克的做法，而他的父亲要让他接受。同盟的默契让达米安点点头，他表示他会帮助克拉克的。  
“对，这里很大，你可以找个喜欢的房间。”  
阿尔古撑起那种主人做派带乔纳森去客房，可一路上他跟对方聊天的时候都在分神，乔纳森注意到了，他询问达米安这是怎么回事。  
“你知道的。”  
达米安握紧拳头：“我是你父亲的omega，我只是对新出现的阿尔法狼不适应。”  
“……”  
刚才被克拉克转移过去的事情又被拉出来，乔纳森愣了愣，觉得还是不怎么能直面这种事情。  
“那么你们…爸爸说你们结婚了…”  
“是的，我们的确是结婚了。”  
乔纳森怎么也想不到为什么达米安会跟他的爸爸结婚，他开始不能镇定，只是他咬着牙不让脑中的那种热量继续蔓延：  
“…所以…所以你们…你们相爱吗…”  
这真的是…太荒谬了。  
“不，我们没有相爱，这只是一种合作，而我退而其次的成为omega，因为我需要氪星的力量帮我镇压刺客联盟的不稳定因素，而你的父亲也需要一个继承人。”  
“继承人是…什么…什么意思…”  
乔纳森觉得他有些不能理解达米安所说的话。  
“就是一个带着氪星力量的孩子。”这有些尴尬，可达米安还是说出来了，因为这是他的一个重要战略：“自从肯特成为我的丈夫后，那些元老们就安分了许多，他们恐惧你父亲的力量，可这不会长久，因为我本身是个alpha，我不能一直当克拉克的omega，我终究会恢复阿尔法狼的身份去统领刺客联盟，所以我要一个厉害的子嗣去震慑他们，而肯特也需要一个能继承他的后代。”  
他把所有的因素都说出来了，可乔纳森还是不能冷静，他努力运转大脑想要理解达米安在说什么，但他只能是看着对方，痛苦又崩溃。  
“所以你是我爸爸的omega了！”  
他看着这样没有比他离开前长大太多的达米安，无法顺畅的说：  
“你们…你们要产生一个后代…哇…达米安…你竟然成为了我的后母！”  
他简直都要笑出来了。  
“但现在不是了。”  
阿尔古看着他这个满脸苦涩的朋友，他叹了口气，有点愧疚：“我不需要孕育后代了，因为你回来了，乔恩，肯特不会需要了，而我…而我也不想。”  
他抬头看着乔纳森，悲凉的撑起一个笑容：“我是真的很高兴你没有离开，乔，我不想我们曾经的友谊彻底死去。”  
他往后退了一步，因为他真的有些受不了对方那种愤怒的信息素了。达米安看着乔纳森继续补充道：  
“我会等我的热潮期渡过后恢复alpha的身份，你不需要在意之前的事情，或许我们会有隔阂，但这是事情已经发生而难以避免的。”  
达米安把所有的事情清楚的明摆上来了，他在那里虚弱的咬牙承受对方对他的影响，omega因为另一个阿尔法狼的怒火想要瑟瑟发抖，达米安压制这种本能，不去想要寻找克拉克的庇护。  
“…shit！”  
乔纳森忍不住往旁边的墙壁捶打过去，那里立刻破碎，但小超人已经没有发泄第二下的力气了。  
“达米安你为什么…为什么总能做一些让人这么生气的事情呢…”  
他看着他的朋友脸色苍白，小omega开始流汗，因为alpha的影响在浑身害怕，他看着这样散发无力的达米安，满腔的生气不知道哪里发泄，他的犁鼻器能闻到对方传递来的惊恐气味，达米安现在真的是会受他压制的omega了，对方就像一个无路可走的小动物在忍耐被威压的压力，只是达米安还是这样坚定的站在那里，要等他回应。  
“我不会接受的，达米安，我不会接受这种事情的，你跟爸爸本不应该这样，你们做了错事。”  
“啧。”  
达米安觉得乔纳森真的是个稚儿，为什么会这样简单的断定是非呢，他咬破口腔，让鲜血清醒大脑：  
“而你现在才是回来的第一天，凭什么就这样决定我们不应该，乔纳森，你要看看现在这里的局势是什么情况，而不是像以前那样因为我骗你去做事情然后生气抱怨，你要反抗，或者自己清晰不要再上当受骗，不要在揍了我消气后又一次被我骗去做蠢事，乔恩，你已经比我还要年长高大了，我们不能像小时候那样随便玩耍了。”  
看着达米安这样强行受伤的让自己去直面alpha的愤怒，乔纳森却只是苦涩：  
“达米安，你总觉得你比我成熟，没想到这么多年后你还是这样，你过分自我了。”  
他怎么可以要他就这样接受呢。  
“我必须如此。”  
阿尔古摇摇头，他整理他的衣服，让自己恢复首领的威严：“我现在是恶魔之首，不再是罗宾，不是那个只需要听从蝙蝠侠命令的助手，我需要做很多事情很多决定，因为现在是政治战争。”  
可乔纳森只是在摇摇头眼睛湿润，他总觉得达米安满嘴借口。  
omega只能叹气：“你要我离开吗。”  
他不能让乔纳森离开，克拉克需要他的儿子，达米安知道他们要拉拢这股力量而不能让乔纳森倾向蝙蝠侠那边，只是在这之前，他是超级小子的朋友，有些事情他必须很他说清楚。  
“不…达米安…我讨厌你…但我没有想你离开…”  
他朋友就是这种要把什么都诚实给他的性格，乔纳森痛恨又高兴这个，因为达米安不欺骗他，即使是这样的事情。  
“哈，其实我也无法离开。”  
达米安终于忍不住脱力往下坐去：“我现在正在热潮期，根本忍受不了离开这个房子的痛苦。”  
他看着乔纳森，无奈的耸肩：“我现在是个omega，这是无可奈何的事情。”  
乔纳森要去把达米安扶起来，可对方只是因为他的接触而发抖。  
“达米安…”  
乔恩已经不知道要怎么做了。  
“我可以自己走。”他扶着墙壁站起来：“而你，乔恩，你现在需要好好思考，以及你要跟你的父亲有一个聊天。”  
他现在要给对方留下空间了。

***

达米安忍耐到回到他的房间焦虑的走来走去，而克拉克刚处理了一个卫星堕落，因为浑身灰尘而刚洗澡出来。  
“很难受？因为乔吗。”  
克拉克还能因为血缘相通而在领地里容忍另一个alpha出现，只是被他标记的omega有点不安，达米安本能里不太能放心新出现的alpha，这是一代代被掠夺的omega的基因警告，这里会有战争，而你只能是战利品。  
“你需要做巢吗，这能缓解一下。”  
超人提议。  
“不需要，我快恢复了。”  
这种强大信息素的包围让达米安冷静下来，他要告诉克拉克他新做的一个决定。  
“肯特，我想我不需要受孕了。”  
他现在并非不能全面掌控联盟，只是不太有把握，可他看着乔纳森，突然觉得不想去利用氪星的血脉来巩固他的位置了。他不想很难去面对他的朋友。  
“我能理解。”  
克拉克点点头，他有继承人了，他的亲生儿子回来了，他会把他最好的给乔纳森的。  
“不过如果你有需要，我会给你帮助，同盟不灭。”  
他给达米安信心，有刺客联盟这个助力让他有更多的资源去对付蝙蝠侠，而且最近达米安在跟黑亚当建交，他们正在蓬勃发展。  
“我会的。”  
达米安点点头，他抓着手臂努力忍耐omega的生理需求，想着等这段时间过去了，他就要恢复alpha的身份了。  
可如今他还是在发情期，所以他依旧跟克拉克睡在一个房间，超人也没有忌讳，毕竟安抚不安的omega是阿尔法狼天经地义的事情。  
乔纳森在这里睡不着，不只是他在抵抗要臣服他父亲的信息素的不耐感，而是觉得一切都很陌生，达米安很他说的话他有些心烦意乱，他都不知道明天要如何面对他的爸爸，只能出来走走。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有克拉克日米的拉灯

（小妈米事业线2）

这里很大，他在花园坐着胡思乱想，忍不住想要去用他的透视能力去看他的爸爸与达米安在做什么，这里只有他们三个人居住，警卫在另一个地方，因为他们无法承受克拉克那种信息素的挑衅。  
乔纳森知道这很不道德，可他真的想知道他们在干什么，达米安跟他的父亲没有爱情吗，他知道omega那种不安需要alpha安抚，可是一想到他们睡在一个房间里，乔纳森忍不住心沉。  
他看过去了。  
达米安的确跟克拉克在一个房间里，他们的房间很大，两人似乎有分开的办公地方，只是克拉克在隔着一个屏障在开远程会议，达米安则在看着烦躁的在写什么，他看着一直在呼吸沉重，乔纳森忍不住的耸动鼻子，仿佛能闻到omega的气味，达米安一直在发情，他其实并没有忽视那种香甜的气味，只是上面附带他父亲的信息素，让他无法坦然的去感受。  
他真的觉得有些恶心，心理上的，但某种罪恶感的刺激心理让他还是忍不住去看，他有种要确认这两人的真实情况，乔纳森实在是过分不安了，他害怕他真的看到什么事情，可他就是要去窥视。  
——达米安会跟他的父亲交合吗。  
乔纳森牙齿咬紧。

***  
而他们两人也确实没有什么暧昧的感觉，达米安看着一直焦躁不堪，他甚至烦恼的去拖开柜子，拿出药物要注射，克拉克一副没有察觉到的样子在开他的网络会议，乔纳森看着达米安连续打入三针有些担忧，他现在的年龄能承受这种分量吗，alpha的冲动让他想去安抚，可乔纳森没有动作，他只是看着，因为克拉克在那里。  
这会很尴尬的。  
情况看着好一些，但仅仅只是一些，阿尔古又回去继续办公，可他写着写着东西就突然摔笔。  
“***！！！———”  
那听着像是什么别的语言的脏话，乔纳森没有听懂，或许是达米安的母语，他看着对方气急败坏的把身上的白色棉裤脱下，因为那条裤子湿透了。  
克拉克终于不得不给些别的反应，他皱了皱眉头交代最后的东西就把网络关闭，却也没有靠近达米安，而是朝他那边的打开，他拿出了什么看着特殊的瓶子，倒出几片药丸然后吃进去。  
“你的气味太大了。”  
他的父亲却只是这样说。  
“我无可奈何！”  
达米安看着简直要去杀人，他拿着他的电子本朝克拉克那边走去，暴躁的往他怀里坐下，而克拉克也只是习惯的搂着，他低下头贴着达米安的头顶，眼睛却是看向隔壁——他另一只手打开电脑，像是在看什么日程文件。  
“这样能舒服点？”克拉克询问。  
“先这样吧，我只是需要集中一些注意力。”  
达米安恶声恶气的回答，他一边往电子本上点划，一边朝克拉克抱怨：  
“我必须今晚完成这个！你明天就要过去了！”  
“找到线索了？”  
超人朝下看去，而他们在一起讨论公事。  
乔纳森一开始对他们这样亲密的举动怒火中烧，但他听着听着就觉得不对劲，达米安似乎不像他想象那样继承了刺客联盟成为坏人，他在嘲讽超人过分信任蝙蝠侠，在以前给了布鲁斯这么多相关信息，让他的父亲能制造出这么多对氪星人战斗有影响的东西，他因为一些制造重武器的辐射物质流出来了而似乎发现蝙蝠侠布局的痕迹，只是达米安在下令让他的部下清理被污染的地方，那是一片原始深林，上面有三个濒危物种。  
小阿尔古在厌恶的跟克拉克诉说进度，他告诉超人正在抢救深林，可痕迹太少，达米安只能整理不多。  
“如果我在现场，我肯定能侦查出来，father的手段我很熟悉，虽然他改变了一些，可是能缩减不少范围。”  
克拉克安慰达米安，他说这些不是问题，只是耗费一些时间，他们同盟在于他认可达米安的理念，他不想破坏这个世界，只是要改变一些制度。可布鲁斯对付他的武器总是有很多危害，达米安很多时候都要帮助他去善后战场，处理一些辐射跟污染，刺客联盟或许大部分都是极端分子，可他们都对环境有共同的热爱。  
这些事情太大了，乔纳森听着感觉到严肃，他发现他其实不清楚他的爸爸跟达米安是在做什么，可接下来发生的事情让他眼皮一跳——克拉克突然往下低头，咬了一下达米安的脖子。  
“唔——”  
达米安没有叫嚷，只是发出一声气声，他扯着超人的头发往下压去，可克拉克却是松开了。  
“就这样吧，你的味道太大了，今天的事情完成了，你应该去休息。”  
他在给他气味，乔纳森才发现达米安这样赤腿坐在他父亲身上，也把克拉克裤子弄湿了，他脸颊发红，因为alpha的离开而不满的咆哮了一下。  
“不够！我快要发热得神智不清了！”  
达米安自己翻身过去要去吻克拉克，他把手伸向alpha的裤裆，但克拉克只是皱眉：  
“药物生效了吗，你不能怀孕。”  
“药物对alpha太小了！我虽然转变成omega，可是很难怀孕！”  
达米安只是一味的恼怒，他都要亲自去咬alpha的脖子了，而克拉克不满这种挑衅，他把达米安摔了下去，按住了他的头，让他固定在地毯上无法动弹。  
乔纳森差点就要飞过去阻止他父亲这样对待一个omega了！  
“放手！给我！”  
阿尔古像是凶兽一样挣扎，他甚至还去踹克拉克：  
“我告诉他我们结婚了！他知道了！你矜持什么！”  
“因为他是我儿子。”  
克拉克的手很稳，没有受达米安影响，只是他的眼神变沉，alpha不能完全隔绝omega的味道。  
“可我快要死了！我比一般的omega更难忍耐！你难道不知道吗！”  
达米安没有说谎，他已经开始因为过热而在呼吸衰竭了，乔纳森能看到那种可怕的热度在灼烧肌肉，而直接压在他身上的克拉克则更加清楚，他衡量这个合伙人死亡的后果，选择去给达米安缓解。  
而乔纳森在他父亲咬住达米安的时候就果断的断开视线，他回想他祖父教他的手段去封闭自己，他真的吓到了，惊慌失措，这种事情让一个17岁的少年直面过于残忍了，乔纳森越走越快，他毫无办法，但是就是不能忍受，想着要去哪里逃避。  
他需要暂时离开地球一下。

***  
“他离开了。”  
那种突破音速的声音逃不过克拉克的耳朵，他朝外看去，而达米安则因为因为热量下降而稍微清醒一些，他让克拉克先离开他，头往床边的墙上撞去。  
达米安有这个坏习惯，而克拉克看惯了。  
“哇，恭喜我吧，我搞砸了。”  
omega翻身躺到床上，懊恼自己无法抵抗这种弱点，他发热烫到无理智的时候只能先选择生存。  
“他会回来的，乔会直面问题的。”  
克拉克说，可他又看着达米安，在酝酿别的什么：  
“你知道吗，乔恩喜欢你，从小开始。”  
“我当然知道，可是我们都是alpha，不可能。”  
达米安满脸不爽，他刚才撞得太大力了，正在头疼，可他的思维一直在运行，他睁开眼睛看了一眼克拉克，阴谋家们了解对方。  
“你想拿我当筹码，把我给他，让乔纳森站到我们这边？”  
他把他的儿子当成了什么？  
“一个omega能拥有两个alpha。”  
克拉克镇定的回答，但达米安切了一声，挠挠头翻身就要去睡觉：  
“就算他可以，我也不可以，现在我可没有去跟乔纳森玩耍的时间，任务太多了。”  
“好吧。”  
克拉克了解他的合伙人，他不会强迫阿尔古，但他还是要解决乔恩的问题。  
看来他的儿子现在还是在喜欢达米安。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一堆对话

（小妈米事业线3）

乔纳森果然在清晨回来，他看着沮丧万分，像是在宇宙里找了个小陨石带发泄了不少戾气，过量的辐射让他想吐，小超人回到自己的房间，闭目养神，想要处理这种事情。  
那是他的爸爸，那是达米安，他该如何呢。  
简直头痛欲绝。  
只是克拉克先来找他了。  
“Jon，我可以进来吗。”  
他敲了敲门，乔纳森被吓到，惊慌失措的从床上跳起来，男孩挠了挠头发，心神不定。  
“嗯…可以…”  
他尴尬的有些不敢抬头看向他的父亲，现在太阳还没有彻底出来，天空暗沉沉的，房间光线不太好。  
总之不是个适合聊天的时间。  
“我等下需要去南美一趟，有几个州有些问题需要商讨，估计要几天时间，因此我来提前跟你说一下。”  
“这…可不太让人高兴…”  
“是的，很抱歉，可这是必须的。”  
克拉克由于成为首领的原因带有威严，看着有点陌生，乔纳森内心不知道怎么跟这样的父亲相处，可克拉克率先坐了下来，他在沙发上显得很放松，让他的儿子也坐到他身边。  
“现在时间还早，我想我们可以先聊天，乔恩，你才从宇宙回来地球，应该觉得一切都很混乱吧。”  
何止是混乱，事情太多了，无法接受无法解决的事情太多了，乔纳森没有回应，他现在乱的要死。  
“好吧…那么…”  
一个17岁的alpha，还没有需要的责任跟负担，所以他现在最在意的会是什么呢——  
“我知道你喜欢达米安。”  
乔纳森的表情像是被严厉老师抓到正在开小差的心虚，他脸色很白，不太敢面对克拉克，他明明被告知达米安是他的后母了，可他还是无法接受。  
“我记得你们小时候玩得很好，在阿尔古分化成alpha后你还是跟他一直那么要好。”  
超人回忆，他摸摸儿子的头，像是想起什么美好事情那样笑了：“你每次总是不能下狠手揍他，就连告状也是犹犹豫豫的。”  
他每次都会笑话那样的小乔恩，只是乔纳森没有这种跟父亲回忆的心，他还是在沉默无法说话。  
为什么他爸爸能这么坦然的说这种事情呢，乔纳森只是觉得浑身尴尬。  
“别担心，他现在是omega，你是alpha，你能够拥有他。”  
“不是这个问题！”  
乔纳森觉得浑身都是刺的忍无可忍的站起来：“他现在是我的后母了！”  
“这又如何？”  
克拉克只是这样平静的看着乔纳森：“我娶他的时候，没有人有意见，因为他是omega，而且子宫成熟足以给我怀孕。”  
“不！”  
乔纳森都要生气了：“爸爸！你怎么可以用这种语气谈论达米安！”  
这简直就是！就是把达米安当成一个物品！  
“因为这就是交易。”  
超人有点放松的坐着：“我借他力量，他借我身体，只是这是暂时的。”  
“乔恩，我跟达米安合作的时间不短了，我也了解他一些性格，如果你想要讨好他，你最好让他觉得你有价值。”  
“达米安！不！是！这种！人！”  
哇，他们现在究竟在讨论什么啊？乔纳森感觉有些脱力，精神上的。  
“他现在是了，最起码他现在没有可以轻易相信别人的环境，我也不可以，所以我们能在一起是因为战局的趋势，联合或者独立，这次的战斗结果会改变世界，没有人能够掉以轻心。”  
超人抓着他摇摇晃晃的儿子让他继续坐下来，这种事情只能让他慢慢接受。可他还是要知道。  
“因此我现在说的机会是暂时的，我希望你好好把握，因为你是我儿子，而达米安是个不错的同盟，等他恢复成alpha后，他就会疏远我们，因为他也要忌惮拥有两名氪星人的政权，这种力量过分强大了，刺客联盟的悠久注定他不会贴合我们，成为我们的附属，因此我们只能同盟，或者吞并。”  
“而我们身为alpha拥有我们的优势，就是可以束缚达米安，让他成为我们的omega。”  
“可是…”  
这就是他最在意的事情了，乔纳森苦涩道：“他不是你的omega吗。”  
这完全是不需要纠结的问题。  
“而一个omega可以拥有两个alpha，在可生育的omega太少的时候，alpha们都是这么度过的。”  
看到乔纳森还在纠结，克拉克只能催促了：  
“你知道达米安会恢复成alpha吗。”  
“我…是知道的。”  
他甚至有些愿意这样，乔纳森希望那样的达米安就不会有父亲的痕迹了。  
“他现在因为年龄而在他的政权里有些弱势，因此能退让成为omega来配合我让联姻顺利，可他不愿意让我永远束缚，因此我们协议在他生育后他可以恢复alpha的身份，而他生育的我们的血脉就是我们同盟的坚定根基，一个不弱小的，有着人类跟氪星人的混血继承人，只是这个计划在你回来后就不需要了，现在他还在这里是因为他在热潮，等他发情过后，他就会离开了。”  
“所以…”  
乔纳森回想克拉克刚才的话：“达米安之后会疏远我们吗。”  
“对，这是肯定的。”  
他忽略他的儿子也是一个重要的力量因素的讲解，克拉克必须要肯定乔纳森会在他的阵营，他还要达米安跟他继续合作良好。  
“可如果你成为他的alpha，跟他在一起，我们就不需要面对这种烦恼了，你是我的继承人，达米安会愿意的。”  
“噢…”  
乔纳森有些忧伤，为什么他的暗恋会牵涉到这么多的事情？他必须这样做吗，他们就没有别的挽回吗，像是罗密欧与朱丽叶一样？可达米安那个该死的性格或许只会选择他的王座，乔恩觉得自己要忧郁了。  
“去吧，儿子，不要纠结了，如果你不想达米安死亡。”  
克拉克微笑：“omega的发情期，如果没有alpha缓解，死亡率可是68%，而他现在的年龄，概率只会更高。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是很啰嗦的一章

（小妈米事业线4）

 

达米安起床比平时晚，他跟克拉克体格有些相差，因此还是不太适应这种交配活动，只是在客厅吃早餐的时候，乔纳森犹犹豫豫的出现了。  
“早安，小d。”  
达米安浑身上下都是他父亲的味道，这让乔纳森不适应又很尴尬。  
“…肯特呢！”  
他在看到乔纳森出现的时候下意识想要去寻找克拉克，可是达米安才发现对方不在这栋房子里。可他主要不是这个问题，他知道超人今天有事情，只是突然想起他昨晚睡前克拉克说的话，那时候他太疲惫了不能给更多反应，但乔纳森如今出现在他面前有某种阴谋的味道，达米安在刺客联盟内斗了三年，对此很熟悉。  
“你找爸爸吗…”  
乔恩有些沮丧，可还是回答了：  
“他说他要去南美几天…这里，这里就只有我们两个人了…”  
“* **！！！”  
达米安立刻骂了一句他的母语脏话，听着像是用某类牲畜的形容，乔纳森听不太懂，可他看到对方很生气的把早餐盘子往地上摔去，又对上来要收拾的机器人投掷武器让其死机。小乔恩不知道达米安为什么这么火大，而达米安只是因为推算清楚他被克拉克下计谋了，那个乡巴佬，他就是想把他绑在身边！  
“好吧！好吧！狗屎！是我太过被动了！”  
他狠狠的瞪了乔纳森一眼，突然觉得对方在他面前实在是太碍眼了。  
“你知道我要协调出来这几天发情期的空档有多困难吗！你父亲简直就该立刻去下地狱！我真想把他给宰了！”  
而乔纳森只是在那里困惑，达米安真的恨死了。  
“可是…可是你们不是不打算…那个了吗…”  
“你要说什么！”  
“…生…生小孩…”  
“操他！”  
达米安现在想砍乔纳森。  
“我现在生气的是他把我丢给你了！”  
乔纳森都要泪眼汪汪了：  
“小d…你难道很不高兴吗…”  
“我的生命被你们随意处置！我高兴不起来！操他的肯特！我现在一堆计划要改！而他又丢了一个烂摊子给我！”  
脾气暴躁的达米安不合适当保姆，他要在这里适应另一个alpha，还要开导对方让他不要有异心的给克拉克当儿子，这种额外工作让达米安超级不爽，而乔纳森则因为达米安的话心慌了。  
“小d，我没有…我不会把你的生命随意处置的…”  
他不会这样对达米安的，乔纳森想安慰他的朋友，可达米安只是在瞪他，就像在看什么让他很不高兴的动物。  
“别叫得这么亲密！我现在是你的后母！肯特！称呼我为'夫人'！”  
达米安对乔纳森吼完后，两人同时沉默了。  
乔恩真的要痛恨达米安这种说伤人话不经过脑子的冲动了，他简直浑身都要炸开了，喉咙哽咽，整个大脑都在发热，热视线在眼里涌动，他的脸色十分难看，快要气得发抖。  
而达米安已经被alpha这种狂怒的气势吓到浑身发软，他跌倒在自己打碎的食物旁，有玻璃划破他的手，在乔纳森因为omega的血液味道而察觉到的时候，达米安正在颤抖的要去把插进皮肤里的玻璃碎拿出来，只是他被alpha的气势威慑震得太抖了无法对准，只能生气的把手往旁边一甩，伤口里的血往旁边溅落一条圆点组成的红线。  
“不…你没事吧…”  
这种血液溅射范围有些吓人，乔纳森立刻上前过去查看，达米安还在源源不断的流血，虽然玻璃被甩出来了，可血管因为重力挤压而没这么快收缩止血。  
看着对方捧着手在咬牙切齿不肯看他的样子，乔纳森只能无奈的要去把达米安扶起来，可对方因为他的接触而抖得更厉害，达米安碰起来像是什么柔软肉块，乔恩没有感觉到什么抵抗的力道就把对方抓起来了，他17岁了，达米安才14岁，他比他矮一个头还要多，看着就能轻而易举的抱到怀里。  
而他也确实这样做了，alpha很快把浑身都在发抖的omega放到座位上，达米安身上被父亲标记的味道一直在刺他，乔纳森只感觉到挑衅跟咆哮，这让他有种回应的冲动，可他还是压制下去，并且要去找医疗箱给达米安治疗。  
只是omega没想到对方会这么快回来，达米安还在努力的擦眼泪，他现在属于一个被自己alpha抛弃的omega，那种性别本能让他开始脆弱，加上另一个alpha的威压，所以阿尔古因为害怕而哭了。  
“我讨厌你们这种氪星人alpha，信息素太过强了。”  
达米安一边擦眼泪一边说，他任由乔纳森帮他包扎：“上一次我还没变化成omega的时候，超人就被蝙蝠侠激怒了，他在那里大发脾气，爆发出来的味道让我忍不住要臣服去跪他，而现在你直接让我恐惧得哭了出来，你们都让我丢脸，你们可真是父子。”  
omega在那里不爽的踢着腿抱怨，而乔纳森只是在无言的止血，直到快完成了，达米安才很艰难的憋出一声道歉：  
“…对不起…”  
他吸着鼻子，视线望旁边看去，乔纳森抬头只能看到达米安的侧脸跟红红的耳朵。  
“我真的很生气，克拉克就是在逼我…可是我真的难处很大…我的父亲过分厉害了，我真的没有把握去面对，太多麻烦的事情了…我每天都要去处理…”  
达米安压力很大，所以他比以前的脾气要更坏，而克拉克直接让他吃了一个大亏，这让心高气傲的阿尔古很难接受，如果说他成为克拉克的omega只是一个暂时性的事情，而他成为乔纳森的omega，这会把这件事拖延到更长。  
因为他完全不能肯定自己不会为乔恩妥协，他当初能够因为乔纳森的死亡而跟他的父亲决裂，如今他未必不会因为乔纳森的复活而想跟对方在一起。  
他知道他喜欢乔纳森，可现在他这种身份对他的朋友不合适，他是乔恩的后母了，或许在alpha跟omega的性别之间可以允许他再多一个阿尔法狼，可他觉得这样就是在辜负乔纳森，达米安工作繁忙，还要被迫加上一些情爱绑架，这简直就是太压迫了。  
所以他才朝乔恩发脾气，只是在看到对方那种被伤到的样子就后悔了，乔纳森现在的脸色还是很不好，只是他还是以前那样脾性好，没有生气离开，在这样的羞辱后还是帮他包扎。  
“我不会逼迫你。”  
乔纳森慢慢放下达米安受伤的手，他半蹲下来的高度能更加清楚看着达米安，男孩的眼睛下有休息不够的青色，神情疲惫又紧张，达米安说他成为了刺客联盟的首领，他这个年纪要管理这么多人，肯定很累吧。  
阿尔古久违的觉得有点愧疚了，他哭过之后脑子清醒了一些，想了想，决定把一切都摊开给乔纳森说。  
“现在克拉克是把我交给你了，请你成为我的alpha，因为我不确定我能不能在没有alpha的情况下挺过去这次热潮，而且我还不能冒险，蝙蝠侠出现了踪迹，后面还有几个大型计划需要我去指挥。”  
而且还不止这些，达米安知道自己有喜欢妥协别人的缺点，他可以因为格雷森而离开塔利亚，那么乔纳森呢，他可能还要防备克拉克这种想要把刺客联盟吞噬的倾向了。  
“你不能去找其他的alpha吗。”  
这种说辞让乔恩不太高兴，他仿佛只是为了缓解达米安发情的工具。  
“我找不了，没有什么人能够抵抗克拉克的信息素，而你是他的儿子，你们同血缘能减少不少问题。”  
哇哦，现在轮到达米安胁迫他了，乔纳森真的很想这样直接生气的离开了，让这个自私自利的邪恶omega在这边过热死亡吧，可对方那副咬牙紧张看着他的表情就是让他生气不起来，乔恩都要沮丧自己这种软弱了。  
“那么…你喜欢我吗，达米安。”  
他问出来了，乔纳森问出来的，真的，给他一个理由吧，他真的不想管对方是不是他的后母了，超人那一堆利益分析的话让他头疼，可乔纳森真的不想管这些了，他只是觉得达米安就是达米安，他喜欢他，带着这样的感情回来地球的第二天，却要被告知这么多的事情，但这些都跟他无关！他就需要知道对方喜不喜欢他！  
乔纳森紧紧的盯着达米安，他只需要一个答案，他不想这样将就这种可悲恋情了，如果达米安不喜欢他那么他也可以帮他缓解，可在之后他会离开，宇宙的孤寂比这里的烦心事好太多了。  
现在是必须诚实的时候了，达米安知道他要把他的感受告诉乔纳森了。  
“我…”  
但这种剖心还是让他犹犹豫豫：  
“我曾经喜欢你，可现在不能确定。”  
有什么不能确定的，因为他是爸爸的omega吗，乔纳森要火大了。  
“那么你是喜欢爸爸吗？！你们做那种结合的事情心安理得吗？！你们究竟是怎么度过的啊！”  
他都要感觉背叛了。  
“我们只是为了利益…”达米安都要头疼了：“一开始的时候我其实很不适应，我把克拉克当成长大的你，我想象如果你还活着，你会跟克拉克那样高大强壮，而我们能够在一起，但这只是想象，因为你死了，而我也只能掐灭我的幻想，我不能沉浸这种事情，让克拉克拿到我的弱点。”  
那是种很割裂的感觉，达米安满脸痛恨：“所以你再度出现我真的很高兴…你活着，你呼吸，你可以长高长大，这是种…幻想成真的感觉…真的很好…我希望你可以…快乐些，我真的不适合你，我们已经不能像小时候那样了。”  
“所以你一直在想念我。”  
这足够了，乔恩把头靠向达米安。他觉得有点累了，并且还想哭。  
“对，你那时候的死亡让我崩溃。”  
omega也靠向alpha，达米安把脸埋在乔恩柔软的头发里，开始放松：  
“所以我跟我的父亲决裂，回去刺客联盟，并且奋斗到现在，而目的，只是为了不让你的悲剧再度出现。”  
“你的死亡让大家太伤心了。”  
达米安摇晃着脚：“我跟克拉克总会偶尔的沉浸这种伤感里。”  
“足够了，达米安。”乔纳森更加贴近，双手环住达米安的腰，把脸埋进对方的肚子里：  
“你跟爸爸只是理念相同而已，你们都想我留下来，我会留下来的。”  
可不只是这么简单，达米安默默的叹了口气，他揉了揉乔纳森的头让他放开他，他现在感觉饿了，想要继续早餐。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜蜜蜜的一章，肉拉灯

（小妈米事业线5）

严格来说这是乔纳森回来的第二天，他就在被检查身份，被接受达米安成为他的后母，但现在这些都不重要了，虽然有些尴尬，可他现在能在达米安旁边坐着吃那个未完的早餐，阿尔古不满对方黏糊糊要喂他的举动，他只是一个手臂划伤，但这不碍事。  
“不要把我当成小孩！”  
达米安蜷缩着手推开他的样子有点可爱，特别是被那个蘑菇汤弄脏了嘴唇，看着又白又湿润，omega一直在发情，那种香味诱惑着alpha，更别提他离他这么近了，乔纳森有种想要埋到达米安脖子上大口呼吸的冲动，他现在很累，他很久没有遇到omega了，这个alpha只想抱着他最喜欢的性别亲密。  
这种渴求能通过信息素散发出来，达米安撇撇嘴，只能妥协去给乔纳森当成抱抱熊，他坐在小超人的大腿上，任由对方抱着他的腹部把头埋到他的背部，而他则自己安静的吃早餐，等一切都解决后，他敲了敲那个粘着他的小阿尔法狼，让他放开他。  
“你不要一副沉溺的软弱样子了，乔恩，你要跟我出去外面看看，趁我现在还有给你当保姆的闲心。”  
对方一副小孩子的样子让他头疼，达米安逐渐回忆他把乔纳森带到超级英雄世界开始的时候，那时候他虽然是钢铁之躯，可却什么都不懂，达米安只能手把手的带去教育，还好他训练过刺客，对此拥有经验。  
乔纳森不太情愿的被达米安扯出去，他其实很想回去睡觉的，但久违的嗮到真正的太阳还是感觉不错，其他的恒星他总觉得不习惯，这种温暖让乔纳森开始精力充沛，他牵着达米安的手，挺高兴的在新的大都市的街道上走着。  
这里虽然比曾经记忆中的冷清一些，可能感觉到人们的安全感提高不少，有种比以往要更加放心的氛围，达米安一边举着手腕上的显示一边给他讲解，自从克拉克开始对犯罪实行酷刑控制后，犯罪率下降很多，只是他们要推行的是一种全球化的方式，而不是单独一个让一个国家改变刑法。  
“……所以你们是在充当法官吗…”  
乔纳森有些不敢置信。  
“我们就是一个政权。”  
达米安纠正这个说法：“并且正在扩张。”  
“为什么？”乔纳森觉得很不可思议：“你们是在引起战争吗。”  
“对啊。”  
达米安皱眉：“那些罪犯逍遥太久了，我们曾经确信杀人并非能够改变一切，可…你跟你的母亲被小丑杀死后，而超人失控了。”  
“但是现在我回来了！”  
“那么你的母亲呢。”  
达米安反问，乔纳森不说话了。  
“小丑甚至不能获得一个死刑，而我们还无法估量他杀了多少的人，他只是仅仅，仅仅的再一次被关押，难道我们还要心惊胆战的再次等他什么时候越狱吗。”  
“嗯……”  
超级小子也倾向这种公平，只是他也知道这种事情不能掌握在个人手里，不然秩序会混乱，可达米安跟他的父亲把这种事情弄得这么大，这让乔纳森也不确定了。  
他刚降临地球的时候蝙蝠侠说过他父亲快要变成一个独裁者，他的手上开始要有无辜鲜血了，只是他那时候只是被达米安跟克拉克的结婚信息刺激，而没有能联系太多。  
可现在开始，他要适应并且要去了解这个地球了。

***

只是他们很快就从那种教学氛围转变成游玩心态，因为自从达米安开始成为首领后，他就没有怎么上过街道，也无法给乔恩介绍什么，所以这一天他们几乎都在寻找街头小吃以及去体验新游戏，达米安还是青少年的年纪，他已经很久没有出来玩过了，加上乔纳森在旁边怂恿，便忍不住的放纵自己，直到他们回到庄园后，已经是晚上了。  
乔恩有点心烦意乱，这里只有他跟达米安在，他想起他父亲跟他说的话，又想到今天达米安要他当他的omega，这让这名年轻气盛的alpha开始害羞，他感觉不道德却又无法控制这种兴奋，只是达米安在回来就立刻跟他分开回到自己的房间去了，乔纳森被这种生硬弄得有点沮丧，他去花园散步后又回到房间洗澡，在淋浴的时候，忍不住的手淫了一次。  
因为他似乎闻到omega的气味，这里哪里都有达米安的味道，忽略跟他相似的alpha信息素，乔纳森只想沉迷这种良好放松的感觉里，当他洗完澡脸红红的出来在床上躺到快要睡着的时候，门被砰的一声踹开了。  
“为什么你们父子都一个样！”  
达米安都要气死了，哪有omega每次都要主动去爬alpha床的道理啊！  
“什么什么啊？”  
乔纳森吓到了，他可还在用毛巾包住下身而已的半裸状态，只能不好意思的把被子往上扯，遮住他的胸膛，达米安咬牙切齿的走过去，咆哮的把被子扯开了，乔纳森小小的啊了一下，满脸通红害羞又期待的看着达米安。  
“为什么我在书房热到头晕！回到我的房间里没有发现你！”  
“呃…呃…这不太好？还有我不知道你的房间…”  
要这么大胆的吗，小乔恩真的不知道啊。  
“动动你的鼻子！我高贵无比的alpha！可以请你感受一下一个正在发情的可悲的omega的气味吗！我都要怀疑你们是不是真的性无能了！”  
只要是个人都能轻易知道一个omega的房间会在哪里，那种甜腻又嗅不满足的香味，即使达米安自己是个omega，也会觉得是不是香得太过分了。  
“噢…对不起…我能感觉到你很甜，还有我不是性无能…”  
但其实也不确定，乔纳森在这方面没有经验，他只能紧张的盯着达米安，对方因为热度正在流汗，而且气喘吁吁，那种汗液划过脖子的场景很性感，达米安眯着眼睛啧了一声，忍下那种对新出现alpha的不适感，然后脱下他的衣服，赤裸的爬到乔纳森身上。  
乔恩还在那里紧张得无法动弹，他其实很想把omega压在身下，对方身上散发的他的父亲的味道让他只有想要抹去的冲动，但他不敢，乔纳森已经开始觉得眼眶发热，不能确定他会不会控制不了力度伤害达米安。  
“你放松一点。”  
达米安被连带得有些害羞，都不太敢正视对方了：“我们还要慢慢适应，你需要先…标记我。”  
他给他低下脖子，那里脆弱又线条好看，乔纳森说不清感觉的叹了口气，他安抚的摸了摸达米安刺刺的头顶，然后朝腺体咬下。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔米甜蜜蜜

（小妈米事业线6）

覆盖另一个alpha的气味感觉很不好，特别这个alpha还是他的爸爸，乔纳森有种在占有他人物的不道德，可omega的感觉很好，达米安这样顺从的给他臣服身体，那种肉体的压迫力，以及为你敞开的宫口，肠子还是稚嫩的肠子，这让乔纳森忍不住的一直在给他的omega信息素，想要他彻底是他的，可达米安却要抵抗，说这种份量太过了，他会被你们这些氪星人的信息素弄得很大脑很奇怪的。  
才不会奇怪呢，你看他现在就没有抵抗的举动了，达米安一副被他撑得愉快的模样，男孩总是在叫，还要咬他，乔纳森咬了回去，就被达米安喊他是狗。  
“那么你呢。”  
热量消退的达米安反而更有那种意乱情迷的感觉，对方眯着的眼幽绿又可怕——只是乔纳森觉得还好，反正达米安咬不伤他。  
“我是你这条公狗的母狗，你们满意了吗。”  
“不要再说我们！”  
乔纳森有些怒了：“我不是爸爸。”  
他完全不想知道克拉克的那种癖好。  
“他才不会说情话。”  
达米安撇撇嘴，看着又要继续反驳，乔纳森捂住小朋友的嘴巴让他不要说这种尴尬的话，虽然他现在还在他的身体里，但不保证能一直保持。  
“唔！”  
达米安被他捂得不满意，竟然在用舌头舔他的掌心！  
“好吧好吧，我只是你的小母狗，可以了吧。”  
“可我觉得你比较像猫。”  
“那就小母猫吧。”  
达米安不介意,他舔舔嘴唇，一边把头在乔恩身上磨蹭，一边说：“你的小母猫唔……要……要…射…了…”  
他在他身上扭动几下，达米安握着自己器官的手滑出精液，把乔纳森的腹部弄脏了。  
“现在我已经没有什么可以给我的主人了。”  
达米安笑嘻嘻的往后躺去，乔纳森才发现对方好像喝醉了那样神智不清，这跟以往的达米安相差太多了，过分热情又喜欢胡言乱语，这让小乔恩有点不知所措，可他似乎是发现了什么诀窍，所以达米安这幅样子是因为他给他的信息素太多了吗。  
看着达米安趴在床上喘气休息的可爱样子，又看了看自己因为兴奋还在充血的器官，乔纳森想了想，决定压上去，被达米安笑着踹了几脚也没有离开。

***  
第二天这个被玩过头的小omega差点不能下床。  
“你这就是在给我下药！”  
达米安气急败坏的在那里摔枕头：“本来alpha的信息素对omega有催情效果！再想想你的血统！你的信息素对我只会效果更大！！！看我昨晚那个样子很好玩吗！！！！！”  
一想到他昨晚对乔纳森说的那些话，达米安只想去撞墙死了算了。  
“是…是很好玩…”  
超级小子很小声很小声的说，他脸上的表情显示他觉得很爽很兴奋。现在达米安只想杀了乔纳森。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我真的要掐死你！”  
可他被做得浑身发软没有力气，达米安只能在那里咆哮发怒，乔纳森很轻易的逃跑出去，他满脸忍不住笑容，在门口对在床上下不去的达米安喊：  
“我给你去弄早餐！”  
“你给我回来！”  
操！这个家伙竟敢这样就把他丢在这里？！  
“你难道要我自己爬去浴室吗！”  
达米安憋得满脸通红，看着一副真的要自己爬去浴室的架势，乔恩只能回去帮助达米安清理干净，现在他们在餐厅进食，当然，是乔纳森抱着他去的。  
这种跟自己的omega一起平静吃早餐的感觉真的很好，乔恩真想一直这样保持下去，他真的不介意抱着达米安到处走的，只是对方很无趣的，在用餐过后就要去工作了。  
“因为传统问题…我总有一些必须的书面要手写，这增加了我不少工作了。”  
达米安自己苦恼的在那里书写，有点像是在搞定自己作业的学生，乔恩在里面陪了他一下又自己出去玩，他还是很高兴能回到地球的，在街上逛到下午后，他被达米安叫回去了。  
“我的发情期还有两天就结束了，趁着我还在这里，我要带你去熟悉一些事情。”  
“你是要走了吗。”  
乔恩可怜兮兮的看着达米安。  
“我有我自己的联盟要管理，我只是不能这么经常的来这边而已。”  
达米安握着乔纳森的手：“我还是你的omega，现在这点不会改变。”  
他真的，真的掉进去克拉克给他设的美好陷阱里了，达米安甚至开始想要规划他们平定战争后，就要跟乔纳森去哪里定居，这种盼头总是好的，达米安开始觉得热切，而不是一开始那种愤怒撑起来的动力。好吧，他真的很生气乔纳森的死亡。  
他让乔纳森把他带到缅甸北境那边的一个地方，然后跟当地的一些人说什么，又陆续的转移到几个亚洲国家，总是一些小村落，比较偏僻的地方，乔纳森不太懂达米安在做什么，但对方却是在说要他适应工作。  
“什么工作？”  
乔恩询问。  
“你总要去为你的父亲工作。”  
他们不能让他格格不入，达米安清楚乔恩那种心态，现在在他还在确认阶段就要让他接受他们的理念，他知道克拉克也会这样做的。  
“可是…”  
“没有什么可是，你想当一个闲赋在家的大男孩？虽然肯特可以养活你，但我是不会赞同你这样做的。”  
“好吧。”  
他才不会那样做让达米安看不起呢，乔纳森鼓着一口气要去朝达米安学习，但那种听不懂的当地方言就先让他沮丧了，所以他决定还是先去学习语言吧。  
达米安看起来似乎收获满满，他说他找到了一点蝙蝠侠的踪迹，乔恩还想插嘴说这不难，可他回想他当初回到地球的时候…好吧，他竟然还真的不知道布鲁斯的蝙蝠洞在哪里，他究竟是用什么方法能影响到一个氪星人的思维的？！

***  
再之后他逐渐的就能定下心来陪着达米安去工作了，阿尔古要他去协助抢救濒临物种的收尾，乔纳森觉得帮助那些动物清洗没什么难度，但又开始生气人类为什么要污染这样干净的地方，达米安说他已经解决了污染源了，只是这种片面的种子开始埋进去乔纳森的思维里。  
在帮助达米安度过热潮后，他们似乎又因为蝙蝠侠与超人开战而不得不当幕后辅助，达米安没有回去无限岛，而是在这边指挥他跟超人联盟的人协调，乔纳森陪在他旁边去隔着屏幕跟克拉克寒暄，一开始还有点尴尬，但后来好一些了，他去跟正义联盟熟悉，宇宙的历练让他学会一些跟别人的合作，在看档案的过程中，他发现似乎有些他认为不恰当的事件，都是超人所裁决的，让一个人大脑不正常很残忍，可那些都是作恶很久却无法被判死刑的罪犯。  
这也开始让乔纳森疑惑了，直到超人与蝙蝠侠的斗争暂时平息，他的父亲带伤回来，乔纳森跟达米安去迎接他，看到克拉克整个小臂消失的样子，乔恩吓到了。  
“没事，没有这么严重。”  
克拉克摇晃他被消失的手，可那里却隐约有些别的残影。  
“达米安给我的情报让我有防备了，但是没有想到布鲁斯能弄到这种可以伤害我的维度武器。”  
“我已经告诉过你有这方面的猜测了。”  
阿尔古皱眉：“后续治疗方案也有了，现在你去配合星空研究所那些人，去把你的氪星手臂从不知道哪个维度那里拿回来吧。”  
“地球的战争已经到这种科技了吗？！”  
乔恩觉得不可思议，他还是认为他的家乡应该还在没能完全突破封锁链的原始范围。  
“只是小范围的爆发，而且完全针对克拉克，我的父亲拥有太多帮手了。”  
达米安一脸不爽：“如果碰到蝙蝠侠，你自己也要小心点。”  
乔恩有些怕怕的点点头，如果他回来的时候蝙蝠侠直接把他给抓了该怎么办啊，看着小超人怂怂的样子，阿尔古只能去让对方蹲下来，然后拍拍他的头，安慰他：  
“放心吧，我会救你出来的。”  
“你为什么这么肯定啊。”  
“你去看看记录，克拉克哪一次不是我救的。”  
看着自己儿子被别人当宠物摸头的样子，克拉克有点不怎么高兴：  
“那叫做增援。”  
“差不多！你们和平太久了，那时候你的部下根本就没有谁有过带领军队的经验！只是三个地区的部队都能一团乱，差点被father一网打尽。”  
达米安得意洋洋的：“而我就不同了，我从小开始就跟着四处征战了。”  
这听着可不是什么好事情，乔纳森捏了捏这个开始骄傲的小恶魔的脸让他不要再炫耀了，克拉克看了看，没有说话就离开了。  
刚下战场的alpha有些疲惫，但如今不是找达米安安抚的时候，对方是乔恩的omega。他需要找别的代替品了。  
察觉到父亲看过来的目光，alpha之间的危机感让乔纳森忍不住把达米安抱住，只是克拉克早就离开了。  
“爸爸喜欢你吗。”  
乔纳森才发现这个问题，这让他不太高兴。  
“他只是需要我。”  
达米安把对方推开，阿尔古不能在这种地方太不端庄：“疲惫的alpha对omega的依赖很严重，你们会需要我们这种气味的安抚。”  
达米安拿出腰带上的匕首，把自己的指尖划开一下，挤出一点血，抹到乔纳森的唇上。  
“来吧，感受一下，小概率疯了的alpha进食omega事件是可能的。”  
乔恩把那点红色吃了进去，他立刻瞳孔放大，感觉很好，就像睡了一个好觉精力充沛一样，这种被omega香甜气味包围的感觉心情愉快，让他忍不住想要抱着达米安，更多的亲昵他。  
“别真的傻了。”  
达米安不满的再次推开乔纳森：“我目前不会恢复alpha身份了，到时候你有的是机会。”  
“什么机会？”  
乔纳森拿起达米安受伤的手指轻咬，他声音轻快，眼神低沉。  
“…吸我的机会。”  
omega对这个形容词很不爽，但他们对alpha来说真的很像大型安慰剂，而且还是气味蓬发的那种。  
“我是你的omega了，我很难脱离你，你也很难脱离我，以后你就会知道了。”  
——为什么克拉克能跟我持续结合这么久。  
达米安压下这个解释，因为他知道这会让乔纳森不高兴。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快要乔米be啦，甜蜜蜜都少了，而且3p即将到来预警

（小妈米事业线7）

 

之后达米安也有他的事情要忙了，克拉克开始跟他的儿子培养曾经的亲情，一开始乔纳森还在那种悠游寡断的感觉，可超人那种淡然的态度又让他放松，他让他的儿子熟悉如今的正义联盟，又给他一些任务，忙起来的乔纳森开始摒弃那点道德感带来的尴尬，他遇到很多问题需要跟他的父亲求助，而克拉克也乐意帮他解答。  
“你以后会继承我的。”  
超人对他的儿子说，乔恩如今隐约有点小大人的感觉，克拉克决定要为快要成年的他自豪。  
只是乔纳森还是有点少年心性，他想玩，又想沉浸这种任务完成的成就感里，怎么都觉得不适应，而且他跟爸爸还在达米安的庄园居住，开始时他不太懂，但年长的alpha解释了：  
[这是我们的巢]  
也的确是，每当乔纳森回来的时候，都有一种安心放松的感觉，这里充斥他们的信息素，的确能属于家的一部分。  
达米安经常会被抓过来这里，乔恩总想跟他玩，他抱着达米安在那里吸，omega无可奈何的充当解压工具，他听他说今天干了什么，然后被抱怨说这比上学还累，他都没太多时间玩。  
“因为现在是战时。”  
达米安敲了敲乔纳森的头，这个小朋友才开始去适应团体任务，今天是训练，虽然这在氪星人眼中难度不高，可这种冷漠的团队模式让他不怎么适应。  
规矩化能约束一个人，而乔恩更喜欢自由自在的活蹦乱跳。  
他询问达米安什么时候能真的成为他的omega，他不怎么乐意把他带来，又要把他送回去这种搬运模式了。  
“等一切结束后吧。”  
omega懒洋洋的回答，他完成了一堆文书，有点想开小差。  
“我现在不能放弃我的事业，我已经倾注太多了，而且你觉得我们应该怎么相处？我继续住在这里？”  
每当克拉克跟他出现在一个空间的时候，乔纳森总会不自在，这点很容易察觉。  
“我快要成年了，我可以去得到一份工作的。”  
乔纳森埋在达米安的脖子上喃喃自语：  
“我们能够搬出去，虽然一开始的房子会有些小，而且只能是出租屋。”  
他把达米安抱得有点紧，omega也不反抗，只是带点怀念的语气继续交谈：  
“其实我曾经想过没有战争会怎样。”  
在达米安还是罗宾的时候，他有规划过的：“我应该会跟你一起合租，我们能分别找到自己ok的工作，然后偶尔的兼职英雄身份，去当一个平凡人的生活。”  
“我们现在就可以去做呀。”  
乔纳森催促。  
“做不到的，先不说我，你可以先去适应当一个普通人生活，接着你会发现无孔不入的监视，以及一些别的势力对你的诱惑跟拉拢，你会发现你的同事其实是别的什么在扮演，你会不知不觉被搅入到一个事件里，因为你是克拉克的儿子。”  
达米安扯住乔纳森的头发，让他正视他：  
“与其那么被动，你还不如直接在中心站稳，然后有能力去对抗这些事情。”  
这听着可真是振奋人心的发言，乔纳森顺势去蹭了蹭达米安的脸，对方刚才野心的样子被蹭得有些无语。  
“我就不可以隐藏身份吗。”  
“你觉得你能做到吗，在这个时候下，你可以承担牵连到无辜人的责任吗，塞缪尔，现在耐心的当我的alpha，当超人的好儿子，等我们（超跟米）完成我们的事情，我们（乔跟米）再一起去过你想过的生活。”  
乔纳森被达米安这样分析得有些冲动说要帮助他们，但他说不出口，因为他还是觉得蝙蝠侠那边是比较对的。  
某种时候爸爸跟达米安讨论一些冷血的计划的时候，乔纳森在旁边听得心惊胆颤，他想要跟克拉克提出异议，却被克拉克在冷静的分析利益，乔纳森觉得认可，可又在愧疚这种只是因为阵营而必须自私的事情，他感情上觉得不应该，但周围在强迫他的理智。  
而且他的爸爸已经开始把更多事情交给他了，乔恩越接触越觉得头疼，他不熟练，还没有形成好的领导能力，可有这么多人需要他去负责，一些他曾经知道的英雄，新的少年英雄，为了理想而来的普通人，这些都交给他来分类任务，超级小子只能不情愿的在熟悉，而且他越来越忙了，连那点不高兴的情绪都很难有空去想了。  
他都觉得他正在一点一点的妥协父亲了。

***  
随着阿尔古与超人必须的交谈更多，乔纳森也逐渐习惯他们三人出现在一个空间里，达米安不会忌讳乔恩，甚至还觉得他能在这里听很好。  
乔纳森一般都会观察他们：  
达米安喜欢在不顺利的时候就去反驳，实在不行就对他的父亲破口大骂，有时候超级小子还必须去抓住达米安，因为对方真的拿过旁边的一个花瓶朝克拉克砸过去，那时候他在开小差，被声音拉回神后发现他的爸爸满头玻璃碎都吓到了。  
“…你不应该还是这么放肆…”  
克拉克很意外的没有躲开，只是让达米安在发泄，他随后其实想要说什么，可看了乔纳森一眼，思索一下又改口了：  
“我不是你的alpha了，你要对我尊重些。”  
这是什么意思？！他们以前是这样相处的吗？！乔纳森感觉很不可思议。  
“我管你去死啊！你在捞利益的时候简直就是个混账！”  
达米安看着就要去拿旁边的果盆继续丢过去，乔纳森连忙过去抓住。  
“操！你爹就是个贱人！我要弄死他！”  
“我只是让你退让一些。”  
自从成为首领后，克拉克的大度比以往要更加沉稳：“这是你可以接受的范围。”  
“我知道！我就是不爽！为什么就是我吃亏！”  
达米安都差点要去踹克拉克了，乔恩只能把他锁到怀里了，omega气得去咬alpha的手臂，可是咬不动，在那里嗷来嗷去，乔纳森只能一边温柔安慰一边摸摸他，他在达米安脸上蹭来蹭去，无奈的对超人说：  
“这次让让小d？”  
虽然他刚才其实没听清楚他们在聊的什么。  
“不需要，反正他下次会拿这个当筹码来跟我讨价还价。”克拉克把肩膀上的玻璃扫下去，让小机器人来清理。  
“而且这只是omega的激素导致的情绪不稳定，让他发泄一下就好了，阿尔古自己分得清轻重。”  
达米安被这么说就不嗷了，只是喉咙还是一阵阵的咆哮，他抱着手臂在那里不说话的发脾气，乔纳森把下巴贴到对方头顶，回想着达米安确实是比以前要脾气暴躁，他在别人面前偶尔还能保持矜持，但在他跟克拉克面前就完全是有点恶劣的本质暴露，他不仅会对着克拉克当面骂，还偶尔会在乔纳森面前继续抱怨，说他父亲比恶棍还恶心，乔恩总会反驳，但后面他知道怎么安抚这个跳脚的omega后就很少理会了，所以这种行为是他性别变化导致的吗。  
不过这次的坏情绪持续得有些久，他们还等着一个信息晚上要共同探讨对策，乔纳森看着达米安瞪着克拉克的凶恶模样有些怕了，他只好坐到达米安旁边去。  
“你还怕他能受伤？！”  
阿尔古对自己的alpha向着他的父亲觉得超级无敌不高兴：“我揍他我还要手痛呢！”  
一向沉稳的超人都忍不住要觉得无奈，他按压太阳穴，利用手臂遮挡，很小声的朝乔纳森说：“你抱着他。”  
用的还是氪星语，这种频率很容易用超级听力捕捉，乔纳森跟抓猫去洗澡那样把达米安按到他大腿上了，小朋友挣扎了几下后还是听话了些，他对克拉克的敌意明显减少，这才让谈话能顺利开始。  
只是在乔纳森抱着达米安有点想睡觉的时候，某种香味开始浓郁，而那种催眠的聊天也停止了。  
alpha的犁鼻器开始工作，他忍不住要捕捉在他身上的omega的反应，达米安比以往有点过热，呼吸大了些，隔着衣服能感觉到乳头发硬，双腿不自然的在夹紧。  
“该死。”  
达米安把后脑往后面的钢铁之躯下巴撞了下，痛醒了些，乔纳森被撞得莫名其妙，但也被连带清醒了些。  
“你怎么了。”  
这种感觉好奇怪啊。  
“我在这里呆了快两天了，你们都是alpha，还在这里居住，我不知不觉被你们的信息素渗透得有反应了。”  
这种情况很快就被推理出来，他们都是他alpha，达米安熟悉这种信息素，因此没有过多的抵抗情绪。如今不是他的发情期，这种一时之间的亢奋可以忍耐过去，只是显然的，在场的alpha都被影响了。  
乔纳森因为刚才的碰撞还能反应过来，而且他跟达米安呆在一起的时间不少，因此对omega的味道还不会被太诱惑。  
可克拉克不同，他立刻就脸色很不好，而且表情严肃，只是一直在看着达米安。  
乔纳森忍不住把达米安抱紧了一些，他抿着嘴，强忍朝他父亲露出獠牙的举动，alpha总是有种激烈的竞争关系，不管是父子。  
“你没有找过omega？”  
达米安没有反抗这种过紧拥抱，他更放松的往后躺去，因为他好像知道克拉克的问题了。  
“那些人太脆弱了。”  
超人回答，他也强迫自己往椅背靠去，但眼睛还是一直盯着omega：“如今我的信息素太过暴戾，他们都无法承受。”  
“alpha呢，如果你需要，你不会搞不到人。”  
“不行，很不舒服，我无法去咬，他们被我的威压吓得像个疯子。”  
听到这个事情，达米安露出嘲讽的笑容：“我在还是alpha的时候，跟你共事那段时间也曾经神经衰弱，但我挺过来了。”  
“像你这样的人世间少有。”  
有阿尔古这样坚韧神经的alpha不多见，而且克拉克也不认为能用金钱换来，他现在还没有要去触犯道德的底线，只是堕落一些的尝试用钱权去交易。  
但他真的不敢确定他会不会去打破那条线，alpha的冲动总会让他头晕脑胀。  
乔纳森感觉自己有点听不懂他的爸爸跟达米安在说什么，这是在涉及配偶交谈吗。  
“你能不能让那些alpha变成omega。”  
克拉克反问达米安，他有去询问过这方面，可如今的技术还不成熟，那些转变性别的手术死亡率太高，而且后遗症可怕。  
“不行，我这种体质是独有的，祖父活太久了，身为他的后代，我含有某种缺陷才能做到这样。”  
两人突然就不再说话，这种沉默有些可怕，只是克拉克一直在看着达米安，直到omega撇撇嘴，一脸无所谓的表情抬头去看乔纳森——超级小子才反应过来他们的意思。  
爸爸想要达米安给他帮助！乔纳森脸都黑了，他的父亲怎么可以提出这种要求！  
克拉克看到他儿子这样，没有多说什么就离开了，诺大的庄园只剩下两个人，达米安又在内心狂骂那个独裁者，他妈的，什么操蛋事情都让他来善后。  
如今他的alpha在那里非常不安，达米安啧了一声，转身过去，跪到乔纳森面前，让他们互相看着。  
“他走了，你不需要担心。”  
“…他怎么可以这样…”  
乔恩满脸委屈，可达米安只是表情情绪不大。  
“因为这是必须的。”  
omega解释：“我们压力都很大，这种信息素的挤压总需要相互发泄。”  
“爸爸以前不是这样的啊…”  
他的父亲也没有说因为母亲的长期出差而很焦虑的样子啊。  
“他以前又不是一个政权的领导。”  
达米安耸耸肩，反问乔纳森最近在克拉克麾下做事的感觉如何。  
“被迫领导的感觉糟糕透了。”  
“是的，所以在你需要我的时候，我不会反抗的给你亲密，以前我是不会允许这种事情的，但现在你需要我解压。”  
“那么你呢。”  
乔纳森突然觉得他是不是对达米安太依赖了，对方有这样顾及他吗。  
“我是个人类，我可以寻找别的人类，虽然被你们标记了有些麻烦，可不是不能除去，而你们这种强大生物比较麻烦一些。不然你以为你那个夺权至上的混账父亲为什么能跟我联姻这么久，如果我根本忍不了他的信息素，我们早就结束了不会能住在一起这么久。”  
小乔恩不爽了，如果达米安恢复成alpha而且有需要的话，那么他会有找别人的倾向。  
“那么感情忠诚呢。”  
达米安说：“你知道的，最起码现在不可能，我连凑来给你抱的时间都很少，更不要说静心下来聊感情了。”  
乔纳森才意识到，他们一周仅仅才见面过三天，还包括现在，而且还只是因为达米安要过来跟他们面谈事情才来的，他被超人塞的事情太忙了没意识到，就连把达米安抓过来撒娇的行为都没有了。  
看到乔纳森沉闷，达米安只能继续跟他解释：  
“反正这只是克拉克一时被本能控制的错误举动，他之后不会做什么的，因为你是他的儿子，他非常珍惜你。”  
“为什么。”  
乔纳森觉得不太可信。  
“因为他总要找到别的方法的。”  
达米安的表情嘲讽又得意，他掌握了别人的弱点，觉得很高兴：“只要我还是你的omega，他就不敢越过那条线。”  
这听着有点身份绑架，乔纳森撇撇嘴抱紧了达米安。  
他选择相信他们。


	8. （小妈米开车线2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个是第一章开始的内容，里面的色情描写是塔塔写的，剧情也全部是她负责，这个线我只是写衔接描写

（小妈米开车线2）

当乔听到第一声呻吟的时候，他还以为自己听错了。然后那曾经熟悉的心跳声让他停下了脚步。那是他多年前在地球无比熟悉的声 音。在宇宙旅行的时候，他各项机能都进行过训练强化。他现在甚至可以无需特别集中注意力就能看到达米安在哪里......  
达米安的呻吟，这是让乔停下来的原因。而达米安赤裸的附在那具天神一般的躯体，让他双腿仿佛被定在地板上无法走动。达米安 已经浑身赤裸坐在克拉克怀里，两人衣服洒落一地。克拉克的大手一下就可以掐住达米安的腰间。他仿佛在控制着达米安的速度， 而那半大的男孩，还和他离开时候差不多高大，关节还带着圆润的感觉，浑身疤痕并没有减少他的魅力。湿漉漉的黑发紧贴在他的 脑袋上，当他的脸磨蹭着身上男人的肩膀时候呼出的气息仿佛连隔了几层墙壁以外的乔都感觉到浑身燥热。  
这是怎么回事。  
爸爸，和，达米安。  
他们，他们......  
乔紧紧捂住嘴巴。他知道他们肯定会做那种事情，毕竟达米安也跟他说清楚。他当时发誓一定要阻止他们俩干得事情。可现在，当 真实画面在他面前时候，他根本连动都动不了。他只能看到达米安浑身僵硬双腿张开的跪在克拉克身上，而克拉克巨大的分身正一 点点进入达米安的体内。  
他哭了。乔看到了达米安的眼泪，克拉克仿佛也感受到自己对于一个半大的孩子还是太过了，安抚的轻拍达米安的背部，捧起那还 带着婴儿肥的圆脸，一个又一个的吻落在达米安湿漉漉的额头上，鼻子上，嘴唇上，然后纠缠起来。达米安双手紧紧的环绕着克拉 克的脖子，由着自己的alpha深吻着他，陶醉在那熟悉的信息素内，下体的胀痛的感觉也逐渐被荷尔蒙扰乱。不知过了多久，乔就这么看 着达米安把克拉克完全吞下。那平滑的肚子甚至突起了一小块。  
乔咬着唇，看着自己父亲开始动起来，操弄着他的omega，他的妻子，他儿子曾经喜欢过的对象。克拉克对达米安可以说算得上温柔，男 孩在男人身被撞的摇晃起来，细短的黑发因沾上汗液闪闪发亮。“肯特....”达米安叫着。让乔一时间不知道那个沉醉在情欲之中 的omega叫的是谁。直到他听到他的父亲用一个个亲吻抚摸，甚至伸出手揉捏按摩着那一个手掌就可以盖住的屁股时，叫出的“达米 安...”  
克拉克扶着怀中男孩，他身上缠绕着自己味道，闻着真好。可是现在还不是时候。他退出了达米安的身体，在对方不满的时候把人 翻身压在床上。双手托着小屁股翘起来。他看着那上面留着自己的手印，和液体的痕迹，在达米安用小腿踹他的时候再次进入对方 的体内。他们同时发出舒服的呻吟。克拉克几乎是覆盖在小男孩的身上。他只能一手撑着自己握着达米安的手，另一只手捏着对方 的脸扭过来深吻。不得不说，虽然他对达米安没有那种爱情的感觉，可是每一个发情的日子，他们总是能过的很愉快。他有时候也 会想，当他们结合的同时。他把控上了达米安的同时，达米安是否也控制住了他。比如此刻，他已经无法控制的把自己往这个瘦小 的身体内冲。达米安逐渐发出不满的咕噜声。空着的一只手紧紧抓住身下的床单。克拉克放开了达米安嘴唇，啃咬着他的脖子，身 体更往下压，捏着那小屁股不停往自己胯下压。疼痛逐渐让达米安恢复理智，而前所未有的深度让他震惊。他张开口，满是沙哑的 呻吟。“肯特...不...啊...不要...” 克拉克低头看着自己的omega，他知道已经进入了达米安的子宫，让他受孕也只是分分钟的事情 。他伸出手捏着达米安的脸蛋，手指摊入他的口中搅拌。低头舔着他的眼睛，一边往前捅，一边温柔的说到。“我知道...我知 道...让你怀孕了...那你就没法变回去了吧..”  
他的泪水掉落了。  
父亲说他们没有爱，可是没有爱怎么会做这种事情，他怎么会如此温柔呼唤彼此。  
他靠着墙壁滑落到地板上。  
达米安说他们没有怀孕的打算，可是他怎么又让父亲把那东西戳进去。  
他知道他父亲想做什么，那也是他曾经，以及在宇宙历练中每个春梦里大部分时间想做的事情。  
不不不，他实在看不下去。他觉得我无法接受接下来的事实。他逃离了。  
感受到那相似的信息素离开，克拉克才缓缓抽离，安抚着身下难受的omega。加速抽插着在最后一刻抽出来射在了对方的背部。白色的液体布满在那小麦色的肌肤上，有说不出的性感。克拉克想着，至少现在眼前的景色，他还是很喜欢的。  
把达米安抱起来清洗干净整理好后，放进被窝里。达米安迷蒙着，发情期的症状仿佛缓和了不少，克拉克钻进被窝里搂着他的小妻子。亲吻着他的黑发，脸蛋唇部。他们只有在床上，才会表现出一对情侣该有的亲密。可是克拉克知道达米安其实本不应该属于他的。他哀伤的想着，那应该是他儿子的妻子。他希望他的儿子可以收到他的暗示。把达米安留下来。  
毕竟，他也很喜欢达米安。  
想着，他搂着怀里柔软的男孩，渐渐入睡。  
***

乔纳森如今非常沮丧，他感觉到背叛，他喜欢的人跟他的父亲，他们怎么可以这样在一起！达米安明知道他喜欢他！爸爸明明知道他喜欢达米安！这太疯狂了！他们为什么要这么做！不是说他们不相爱吗！达米安为什么要当骗子！他要他跟他爸爸聊什么！他们在给他制造骗局吗？！  
乔纳森越来越无法接受无法忍耐，他憋屈而痛苦，愤懑恼怒，达米安成为他的后母，他的爸爸在跟他做爱！他们就在他的眼前！这个屋子下！这简直就是屈辱！  
离开吧！离开吗？！回到你的宇宙躲避，于是他们会在一起，达米安会跟他的父亲在一起，工作，生育，给刺客联盟带来下一个儿子。这真是作呕，乔纳森可不想要个什么弟弟，他浑浑噩噩，满脑子刚刚看到的景象，达米安在他爸爸身下放荡的样子，omega为alpha张开的子宫，那个高高在上冷酷刻薄的家伙此时成为妓女，达米安哭泣的样子让他的性欲跟杀意一起蔓延，男性自尊心在刺激这个17岁的男孩，他喜欢的人是他的后母，伦理跟背叛全然的在喉咙里咕噜咕噜的转动，超级小子恨得满眼通红，alpha告诉他要去杀了名为竞争者的父亲得到omega，可理智却在拼命拉扯他这样会后悔。  
所以呢？但他必须要做某些事情，不然他肯定会疯的。  
必须，必然，肯定，乔纳森擦了擦眼泪，达米安嘲讽他没长进的意思他听懂的，但是要成为那种理智的大人真的很困难，他知道这个事情跟接受这个事情是两回事，小超人到达他降临的地方，男性自尊被磨灭彻底那般发狠的站着。  
***  
蝙蝠侠出现了，他再度邀请乔纳森到他的秘密基地。超级小子神情麻木，但大脑还在运转跟评估，或许布鲁斯的确能够跟他的爸爸抗衡，现在他竟然记不住这边的路线已经感官迷惑。看来这是特意针对氪星人的科技。  
“爸爸是错误的…”  
乔纳森在那里说，他的眼白全是血丝，他看着对方那群变化不算太大的认识的英雄们，并没有什么叙旧的情绪，某种剖开神经的疼痛让乔纳森麻痹，他反而被刺激更多的思考力，大脑冷静下来，却也不怎么正常状态。  
“我要站在你们这边。”  
他表示他是超人的儿子，他能提供卧底的帮助，但布鲁斯只是不信任的看着这个小超人，一晚上的时间，对方发生了什么？为什么会这样如此打击的状态？可乔纳森没有回答这个问题。  
“克拉克是你的父亲。”  
布鲁斯表示这个担忧，他或许能免疫血缘的问题，可是肯特不一定。  
“是的，但达米安也是你的儿子。”乔纳森说话的语气很冷，不像是在谈论他的朋友。  
“而我可以把他一起带回来这边。”  
不想放弃。乔纳森满腔的坚定这个，布鲁斯只是错愕了一下，这位大侦探很快分析出什么，但是他不愿意想更多，而格雷森则露出勉强的笑容把乔纳森带走，他在天眼的时候学到了不少关于特工的事情，他在这方面能跟乔恩交流。  
于是乔纳森又回去了，回到那个庄园里，他不动声色，还是那副微笑的表情，只是比较生疏，克拉克在他的儿子回来的时候还想跟他聊一下，可对方那副悲痛背叛的眼神刺激他：这不是聊天的好时候，让他冷静下。  
只是在克拉克要出去工作的之前，他还是把他的观点表明了：  
“你需要…照顾一下达米安。”  
一个alpha对他的儿子说。  
乔纳森点点头没有说什么，他在他的爸爸离开后呼吸加深，这里的omega气味浓郁，达米安还在沉睡，他年龄不大，有点亚健康，信息素算是人体状态的名片，所以乔纳森只是在呼吸，他脑里计算达米安剩下的发情时间，然后某种暴戾的冲动想要去发泄出来。  
或许人就会犯贱吧，乔纳森想，经历了那种事情，他还能闻着他后母的味道勃起，想要触碰达米安，对方的皮肤质感应该很好，这么小又这么稚嫩，爸爸因为蝙蝠侠的事情出去了，他现在把达米安堵在回房间的路上。  
“爸爸留下来的巢能满足你吗？”  
乔纳森笑容满面，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，有点不太正常。  
“这不关你的事！”  
omega皱眉，他对这种轻贱的问法很不满意。  
“这关我的事呀，达米安…我喜欢你的呢。”  
小超人弯腰想要去牵达米安的手，但是没能碰到就被躲开，这让他有点沮丧，看着乔纳森那副委屈的样子，达米安还是那样不高兴。  
“你跟克拉克谈话了没有。”  
现在奥古得到的信息量太少，乔纳森的信息素闻着不对劲，这怎么回事。  
“爸爸让我照顾你。”  
说到这个，乔恩一副高兴的样子，他期待的看着达米安，脑子里想着他跟他的父亲做爱的样子，真想杀了那两个人，可是不舍得，超人是他的爸爸，达米安是他喜欢的人。  
乔纳森憋屈得耳鸣，他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，表情却是那样纯洁无辜。

tbc

 

 

乔分转黑去偷偷联系蝙蝠侠说要帮助他们。蝙蝠侠看到乔愿意帮助他们很欣慰。不过也担心乔被超人诏安了。乔表示，他可以吧达米安一起带回来。蝙蝠侠震惊。然后好像明白了啥。乔开始计算米剩下发情期时间。故意躲开他们俩。超人感觉到乔的生疏，加上蝙蝠侠带领的对付突然又活跃起来就只好整天整夜外出。留下衣服给米筑巢。而乔算准时间。把达米安堵在他从厨房补充完饮食后回房间的路上。）

 

达米安比乔的味道弄得很不舒服。抗拒别的a的味道让他紧紧扯着覆盖在自己身上属于克拉克的外。他低着头吸着自己A的味道才能冷静。可是这又让他有些发情迹象。他沙哑的声音让乔滚开。而乔则是说，我觉得我可以帮你忙.说着过去抱起米就往自己房间走。米被突如其来闯入自己鼻腔的A气味难受的反胃。他推着乔挣扎着，说，别靠的太近。我不是讨厌你。只是这味道让我不舒服。）  
而乔反而抓的更紧说别担心。一切都会好起来的。）


	9. 小妈米事业线8

（小妈米事业线8）

之后也的确是如达米安所说那样，克拉克开始为别的事情忙了起来。他还跟乔纳森道歉，说他那天被本能影响了，做了这样让他儿子感觉不好的事情，还这样不负责任的走掉了，他很愧疚。  
只有我感觉不好吗。乔纳森接受了他父亲的道歉，但没有再多说什么。  
因为他隐约觉得达米安不会对这种事情不舒服，而且爸爸也是，虽然他们之间没有什么感情可言，超人对阿尔古的自私冷漠，阿尔古对超人的嫌弃跟厌恶，但在正事方面，他们却能一致的同谋合作。  
但乔恩觉得自己怎么也不可以宽容这种事情，他不会在互相喜欢的时候肉体出轨，他不接受这种。可达米安性格如此，对这种事情毫不在乎，他明知道这个，时局这样严峻，还要拿去跟达米安要求的话，这未免也有些无理取闹。  
只要我在这里，爸爸跟达米安就不会发生什么事情了吧。乔纳森想，他开始有些期待这种拉锯局面快点结束了。

***

某天晚上，达米安难得需要在大都市呆上一天，他那边有个项目急着等星辰研究室的结果，保密程度比较高，他选择在这边直接等待方便立刻下指示，而乔纳森很高兴的跟他在正义联盟的分部基地里观看数据。超级小子也有自己的工作了，但跟omega呆在一起处理的话，感觉还是不错的。  
只是某个地方突然收到警报，达米安跟乔纳森走过去操作台看，调试员把那边的录像给他们看了——那是这里的训练室区域，克拉克在边缘红着眼睛喘气，他周围可视的范围几乎是废墟，保守估计有三十平方米被粉碎性破坏。  
“抱歉。”  
超人突然朝摄像头说了一声，他捂着发红的眼睛离开了。  
“哇。”  
达米安分析说：“你的超级爸爸快要失控了。”  
alpha的典型毛病，只是这在超人类身上显得更加恐怖。  
“怎么办。”乔纳森问，他担忧他的父亲。  
“让正义联盟那边养着的科学家们想，反正他们会有办法保住他们的首领。”  
科学家？要拿他的父亲各种实验吗？想到上一次克拉克从其他维度拿回手臂的可怖测试，乔恩惊悚得抖了抖。  
“可是…爸爸的身体已经因为战争跟辐射武器的原因，不太好了…”  
他不想克拉克失去健康。  
“嗯，这是必要的消耗。”  
阿尔古一副这是正常的模样。  
乔纳森突然有些烦躁，达米安这种漠不关心让他不太爽，而且他也不想提出要达米安去缓解这种建议。  
反正世界上不是只有达米安一个omega，乔纳森这样想，恼怒的去继续他的工作了，希望这种忙碌能冲淡他那种自私的不适感。

***

只是某一天有一个绝密任务需要他亲自处理——掩盖某个死缓omega恶棍的真实死因。  
乔恩以为这只会在书本上看到的某种阴谋，像是每个大人物都会有的黑暗事情。可他不想那个大人物是他的父亲。  
那是一个被alpha咬死的omega，后颈那边的腺体位置是个可怕的伤口，人类的咬合力不能做到，可超人可以。  
“我执行了这个omega的死刑。”  
超人没有要躲避他儿子的意思，但乔纳森已经不能说让他的爸爸要去对此负责这种话了。  
一个失控的超人类过分危险了。不要说氪星人可以控制这种事情，如果超人以这种方式下台，现在起码有半个社会能崩塌，格局将会有很长一段时间持续混乱。乔纳森清楚这种后果，他掌握了这么多的相关数据，而这只是一个交换，达米安会这样说服他的。  
“你总有一天也会这样。”  
克拉克看着乔恩那副处理后沮丧的样子，决定给他别的问题转移注意力。  
“为什么。”  
难道这是什么氪星人的后遗症吗，乔纳森惧怕。  
“你有把握，达米安能永远成为你的omega吗。又或者，他有足够的时间陪伴你吗，我们必须赶快颠覆蝙蝠侠，然后让一切都平静下来。”  
“他即使是恢复成alpha，也是可以的。”  
乔恩皱眉：“只是我们相处会麻烦一些。”  
“不，现在这种情况不行，我记得你有在治安那边待过一段时间，战时的alpha情侣们互相残杀的案件我记得拥有不少，而omega不再是和平时期那样安全，我们甚至还要考虑建立庇护所的计划。”  
现在的不安跟不稳定太多了，alpha总需要omega的安抚，即使很多岗位上有bate扶持，可在战斗以及生育方面，他们总是不占优势。  
乔纳森点点头，但没有回答，因为他在想另一个事情。  
那时候的达米安，是被他的爸爸当作一个安抚礼物来送给他吗，乔纳森竟然现在才意识到，怪不得达米安那时候这么生气，他本来很快要恢复成alpha的，但是因为要跟他在一起而一直卡着。达米安很多时候在跟他抱怨omega的难处的时候都会顺带骂上他的爸爸，原来如此，他因为咬牙吃亏而十分不爽。  
好吧，好吧，他还是留下来了，最起码那时候他是怀着追求达米安的一些念头，而达米安被迫的回应他，这样想真的很不爽，乔纳森烦躁的按了按额头，他还在这里，一个办公室，面前是即将要被销毁的信息，这种对超人来说的负面新闻不能流传，失控的领导，政体会不稳。  
但看着上面血淋淋的照片，乔纳森总觉得克拉克不像他的爸爸了，他的父亲是不会这样冷血杀人的。  
可是，他也害怕他会不会变成超人这样失控的样子。  
因为他发现，他跟达米安在一起的时候，偶尔会因为对方那种狂傲感而很不舒服，有种想把对方控制的感觉，他应该更像一个典型的omega，而不是要遗留这种alpha的坏习惯。  
可更糟的是，达米安会发现他这种想法  
——omega这时候，会很自然的泄露他的气味，让alpha冷静，安抚他的控制欲。  
为什么达米安会这样不在意？因为他遇到过这种事情吗？他在成为他爸爸的omega那段时间被磨合成这样吗，乔纳森都要惊悚这种alpha本能了，克拉克是如此清楚，他在给他的儿子上课。  
而乔纳森也终于反应过来，为什么他的爸爸一开始要对他说：一个omega能拥有两个alpha。  
他总在暗示乔纳森要接受这个局面，因为他肯定预料到他会有这种状况了。  
又或者，他接受他的父亲用一些残忍手段去保证他不再失控，克拉克在用他在乎达米安这种事情在隐约的威胁他，让他变得跟他一样冷血，好继承这个专制的联盟。  
这种念头也过分恐怖了，乔纳森下意识要断开分析，他只能祈祷他的父亲赶快找到可以控制的方法了。


End file.
